Drückende Gefühle
by Mark Soul
Summary: Ryoga wandert wieder mal verloren durch Nerima. Nacheinander trifft er auf Ranmas Verlobte. Do warum verhalten die sich so ... anders?


_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Drückende Gefühle"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ich erhebe keine Ansprüche auf das Material, dem diese Fanfic zugrunde liegt. Ranma1/2 ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, und allen denen sie die Rechte daran verkauft hat (wozu ich leider nicht gehöre). Ebensowenig erhebe ich persönlichen Anspruch auf die Idee hinter dieser Fanfic (als wenn ich mir sowas ausdenken würde). Alles was man mir vorwerfen kann ist, das ich Grundmaterial und Idee in Worte gefaßt und zu dieser Geschichte aufgeschrieben habe.   
  


Warnung!   
In dieser Geschichte sind die teilnehmenden Personen außerordentlich verhaltensgestört, ihre Art und Weise zu reagieren entspricht in keinem Fall ihrem normalen Verhalten. Mit anderen Worten: **OOC**.   
  
  
  


* * *

Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte sie den Stift beiseite und richtete sich auf. Ihr Kopf schwirrte vor Algebra, und wenn Akane etwas nicht mochte, dann waren es Mathematik Hausaufgaben. Sie stand von ihrem Schreibtischstuhl auf, streckte ihre Arme nach oben und gähnte herzhaft. 

Das Haus war still, kein Geräusch zu hören. Ihr Vater war mit Genma auf einer von Happosai angeordneten Trainingsmission, das Trio würde nicht vor Sonntag zurück kommen. Nabiki war auch irgendwo anders beschäftigt, geschäftlich wie sie sagte. Und Ranma ... es war ihr völlig egal wo sich der Idiot herumtrieb, sie vermutete bei einer seiner anderen Verlobten. 

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und ging hinunter in die Küche. Sie mußte sich heute Abend selbst etwas zu essen machen, denn Kasumi war ebenfalls außer Haus. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund von Ranmas Abwesenheit: Er hatte Angst das sie ihn wieder zwingen würde ihr Selbstgekochtes zu probieren. Akane lächelte in sich hinein, wenn der Baka nur wüßte das sie sehr wohl imstande war eine schmackhafte Mahlzeit zuzubereiten. 

Im Flur traf sie auf Ryoga. 

Der verlorene Junge schlich auf Zehenspitzen durchs Haus, schaute links ins Wohnzimmer, rechts in das Zimmer ihres Vaters. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wieder verlaufen. 

"Guten Abend Ryoga," begrüßte Akane ihn, "suchst du Ranma, oder nur den Weg hinaus?" 

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, wandte den Kopf zu ihr um und lächelte nervös, bevor er sich ganz zu ihr umdrehte. "Ha- hallo Akane. Eigentlich bin ich zufällig hier vorbeigekommen." Er sah irgendwie niedlich aus, fand Akane, wie er so dastand wie ein ertappter Schuljunge und mit seinen Fingern spielte. 

"Kann ich dich zum Abendessen einladen?" fragte sie ihn und kam näher. "Ich würde mich sehr freuen." 

"Uhm, ich würde gerne, aber ... Kasumi, ich meine deine große Schwester, ist doch nicht da?" 

"Nein, ist sie nicht," sagte Akane, nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer. "Ich hoffe du magst französische Küche, ich habe nämlich vor ein neues Rezept auszuprobieren." 

Abrupt zog Ryoga seine Hand zurück und sah das kurzhaarige Mädchen entsetzt an. "Um Himmels Willen, willst du mich umbri-" Er schluckte schwer und grinste dann dümmlich. "Ich meine, willst du mich wirklich so verwöhnen? Du mußt dir meinetwegen doch keine Arbeit machen." 

Einen Moment sah Akane ihn skeptisch an, dann zog sie einen süßen v-förmigen Schmollmund. "Eigentlich hast du recht. Komm, setzen wir uns ein wenig aufs Sofa." Sie nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand und zog ihn zum Möbelstück. 

Ryoga schien etwas verwirrt, ließ es aber geschehen und setzte sich an die äußere Kante. Akane setzte sich direkt neben ihn. "Weißt du, wir haben viel zu selten Gelegenheit ungestört miteinander zu reden. Ständig kommt Ranma dazwischen," sagte sie und öffnete die obersten beiden Knöpfe ihrer Bluse. 

"Naja, vielleicht versucht er nur dich zu beschützen," meinte Ryoga unsicher. 

"Beschützen? Mich?" Akane lachte kurz und humorlos. "Der Egoist ist gar nicht in der Lage an jemand anders zu denken als an sich selbst." Sie ergriff wieder seine Hand und drückte sie kurz. "Wenn es jemanden gibt der mich beschützen würde, dann du, Ryoga," schnurrte sie ihm regelrecht ins Ohr und drückte abermals seine Hand. 

*_drück_* 

"Ich? Öhm, äh, findest du? So nett bin ich doch gar nicht... Ich meine, Ranma ist doch sicherlich netter?" 

"Wenn er das wäre, dann wäre er heute Abend hier bei mir geblieben," sagte Akane und runzelte bei dem Gedanken die Stirn. "Du dagegen bist immer da wenn man einen Freund braucht zum aussprechen." 

*_drück_* 

"..." 

"Weißt du, Kasumi und Ranma sind nicht die Einzigen die ausgegangen sind. Ranmas Vater, mein Dad und Nabiki sind ebenfalls nicht da." 

*_drück_* 

"Ja, ich habe mich schon gewundert warum es hier so still ist..." 

"Wir sind ganz alleine hier im Haus. Nur 'du' und 'ich'." Sie legte besondere Betonung auf diese beiden Worte. "Niemand der uns stören könnte." 

*_drück_* 

*_drück_* 

Hastig riß Ryoga seine Hand zurück und stand auf. "Ich, äh, es tut mir leid, aber ich muß weiter," stammelte er. "Ich habe noch einen weiten weg vor mir, und es ist schon spät, du verstehst?" 

Weitere Entschuldigungen murmelnd ging er rückwärts zur Terrassentür, verabschiedete sich noch einmal, und verschwand dann beinahe panisch in der Dunkelheit. 

Akane blickte ihm nach und schmunzelte dann. Er war wirklich zu süß wenn er so schüchtern war. Schade nur das sie nun wieder alleine im Haus war. Nun ja, vielleicht hatte sie Glück, und P-chan würde sie mal wieder besuchen kommen. Akane fragte sich wo sich das Ferkel nur immer herumtrieb wenn es nicht hier war.   


* * *

  


"Und trödel nicht wieder so lange rum. Der Kunde will seine Nudeln heiß haben." 

"Ja Urgroßmutter, Shampoo haben verstanden." 

"Das hoffe ich, die letzte Lieferung war nämlich kalt gewesen," ermahnte Cologne. 

Shampoo erwiderte nichts darauf, klemmte sich die Box unter den Arm und ging die Hintertür hinaus. 

Sie konnte es nicht leiden wenn ihre Urgroßmutter sie so herum kommandierte. Manchmal konnte sie verstehen warum ihr Airen immer 'alte Mumie' zu ihr sagte, dachte sie während sie ihr Fahrrad hervor holte. Shampoo respektierte ihre Urgroßmutter, aber die alte Amazonen-Älteste war so schrecklich altmodisch mit ihren Einstellungen. Shampoo schüttelte den Kopf, so etwas gehörte sich nicht zu denken, und schwang sich auf ihr Rad. 

Sie war eine gute Radfahrerin, schneller als manches Auto, und im dichten Verkehr in Tokio eindeutig überlegen. Außerdem kannte sie Wege die nicht jeder nehmen konnte. 

Wenn sie sich beeilte und eine Abkürzung nahm, überlegte sie, dann würde vielleicht noch etwas Zeit für einen Besuch bei Ranma übrig bleiben bevor man sie im Cat Café zurück erwartete. Sie trat kräftiger in die Pedale, und hüpfte mitsamt ihres Fahrzeugs auf den Straßenrandzaun. 

Shampoo achtete nicht auf die Blicke der Passanten als sie mit halsbrecherische Geschwindigkeit auf der Spitze des Zaunes entlang raste. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl, es war fast so schön wie fliegen. 

Kurz vor Ende des Zaunes lenkte sie zur Seite, segelte für einen Augenblick durch die Luft - und landete auf etwas Weichem. 

"Aiya, was tun Schweinejunge in Shampoos Weg?" 

Als Antwort gab Ryoga ein Stöhnen von sich. Shampoo rollte ein Stück zur Seite, so das ihr Reifen nicht mehr im Kiefer des anderen steckte und sah auf den Jungen hinab. 

"Ryoga sehen nicht gut aus. Haben Ryoga wieder Kampf mit Airen gehabt?" 

"Nein, nur eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Fahrrad einer Amazone," kam die Erwiderung vom Boden. 

Shampoo stieg ab und schob ihren Drahtesel endgültig von Ryoga herunter. "Shampoo tun leid. Shampoo haben nicht gesehen Schweinejunge." Sie stellte sich über ihn und sah besorgt hinab. "Sein Ryoga noch heile?" 

"Das meiste, ja," erwiderte dieser und blinzelte die Sterne weg. "Seit wann entschuldigst du dich?" 

"Huh?" gab Shampoo intelligent zurück. 

"Sonst sagst du auch nie das es dir leid tut, wenn ... wenn du Ranma umfährst, oder so." 

Die Amazone zog ihn nach oben auf seine Beine und staubte ihn ab. "Das sein auch ganz anderes. Airen sein Airen, und ..." Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihm in die Augen, "... Ryoga sein eben Ryoga." 

"Huh?" sagte dieser im gleichen Tonfall wie Shampoo vorhin. 

"In eure Sprache schwer zu sagen. Ryoga sein ... 'anders'," erklärte das Mädchen. 

*_drück_* 

"Wenn Shampoo sich für Ranma hübsch anziehen, Ranma nie merken," sagte sie traurig und senkte den Blick. "Ranma immer nur Augen haben für dummes Mannsweib. Manchmal Shampoo wünschen sie können so häßlich sein wie Akane, vielleicht Airen dann bemerken." Sie sah wieder auf zu den Jungen vor ihr. "Aber Ryoga immer merken. Ryoga immer fangen an zu stottern und werden rot in Gesicht. Ryoga geben Shampoo Gefühl das Shampoo sein Frau." 

*_drück_* 

Ryoga fing an zu stottern und wurde rot im Gesicht, und die Amazone begann zu kichern. "Genau das Shampoo meinen." 

"Äh, nein, du verstehst das falsch. Uhm, ich meine, jeder Junge reagiert so wenn er ein hübsches Mädchen sieht, äh, ich wollte sagen-" 

"Oh, Shampoo haben gewußt das Ryoga sie mögen," unterbrach sie ihn und umarmte ihn in der berühmt berüchtigten Amazonen-Umarmung, die sie auch immer bei Ranma anwandte. 

*_drück_* 

"Ah, nein, das meine ich nicht," versuchte der verlorene Junge frei zu kommen. "Warum fragst du nicht jemanden der besser zu dir paßt? Was ist mit Mousse?" 

Shampoo lachte und preßte ihn fester an sich. "Mousse sein kein Mann, sein Waschlappen. Aber Shampoo wollen Mann." 

*_drück_* 

Langsam bekam Ryoga Panik, aber alle Gegenwehr nützte nichts, das Mädchen ließ ihren Griff nicht locker. 

"Wenn Airen nicht wollen mit Shampoo mitkommen, Shampoo müssen anderen starken Mann finden. ... Vielleicht haben Shampoo auch schon gefunden?" 

*_drück_* 

Der enge Kontakt zur Amazone machte ihn nervös. Er spürte den schwellenden Druck ihrer wohlproportionierten Brüste, spürte wie sie sich an seinem Körper rieb. "Shampoo, bitte laß mich los, ich bekomme keine Luft." 

"Finden Ryoga Shampoo nicht attraktiv?" 

*_drück_* 

*_drück_* 

"Doch, äh, sehr." Er überlegte hastig, irgendwie mußte er sich aus dieser Situation befreien. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Karton. "Hattest du nicht noch was vorgehabt? Nudeln ausliefern oder so?" 

"Aiya! Shampoo ganz vergessen," rief sie erschrocken und ließ los. "Urgroßmutter haben Shampoo extra gewarnt. Shampoo müssen sich beeilen bevor Essen werden kalt." Sie hob ihr Fahrrad auf und klemmte sich die Box wieder unter den Arm. "Ryoga hier warten auf Shampoo, ja? Nicht laufen weg, Shampoo sich beeilen, und dann wir können haben viel Spaß zusammen." Dabei blinzelte sie ihm zu und fuhr mit ihrer Hand ihren Busen entlang. 

"Ja, sicher, ich rühr mich nicht vom Fleck," lächelte Ryoga etwas gezwungen. Die Amazone nickte und trat in die Pedale. Sie war noch nicht außer Sichtweite, da fing Ryoga an zu laufen.   


* * *

  


Ukyo Kuonji säuberte ihren Okonomiyaki-Grill. Schon den ganzen Tag war wenig Kundschaft gewesen, und es sah nicht danach aus als würde heute Abend noch jemand kommen. Da konnte sie die Gelegenheit nutzen und einmal früher Feierabend machen und das Restaurant schließen. Es würde ihr gut tun. 

Um so überraschter war sie als doch noch ein Kunde herein kam. Sie sah auf und Ryoga an der Tür stehen, der einen etwas verlorenen Eindruck machte. Wie üblich. 

"Hi Ryoga, so spät noch unterwegs? Was kann ich für dich tun?" 

"Hi Ucchan, ich- " Er brach ab und lächelte verschämt. "Entschuldigung, ich meinte natürlich Ukyo. Keine Ahnung wie mir das jetzt rausgerutscht ist..." 

"Ach was, schon Okay. Alle meine Freunde nennen mich Ucchan." Sie kam hinter der Theke hervor, zog ihn zu einem dich und setzte sich zu ihm. "Und wir sind doch Freunde, nicht wahr? Kann ich dir einen Okonomiyaki anbieten? Natürlich ohne Schweinefleisch." 

Als Antwort konnte man ein Magenknurren hören. Ukyo lehnte sich zurück und rief nach hinten: "Konatsu! Einen Okonomiyaki special ohne Schweinefleisch. Aber einen großen." 

"Ein großer Special ohne Schwein, kommt sofort," bestätigte der Transvestiten-ninja und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

"Du hast den ja ganz schön unter Kontrolle," staunte Ryoga. 

"Ja, Konatsu ist eine fleißige Seele. Es ist nur etwas frustrierend wenn ihm die Jungs mehr Blicke hinterher werfen wie mir. Auch das ich nicht mehr meine Brustbinder trage hat nichts gebracht. Nicht einmal Ranchan hat etwas bemerkt." 

Ryoga warf einen Blick auf Ukyos Busen, und seine Augen quollen hervor. Die Oberweite der Köchin stand denen von Shampoo und Ranma-chan in nichts nach. 

Ukyo entging keineswegs das sie gemustert wurde. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand auf die von Ryoga. "Ich sehe, DU hast es bemerkt. Du weißt die Qualitäten einer Frau zu schätzen, nicht wahr?" 

*_drück_* 

"..." 

"Weißt du, manchmal fühle ich mich richtig alleine. Gut, Konatsu ist da, aber den kann man nicht wirklich dazuzählen." 

"Und was ist mit Ranma? Er ist doch dein Freund, oder?" 

"Mein Freund, ja. Leider scheint es so als will er auch nur das sein." Verärgert stieß sie die Luft aus. "Ich will aber keinen Freund, ich will einen MANN." Sie musterte Ryoga vielsagend. 

*_drück_* 

"Wenn ich so auf die Uhr schaue, es ist schon recht spät." Sie rutschte näher an den mittlerweile recht nervös gewordenen Jungen heran. "Möchtest du nicht für diese Nacht hierbleiben?" 

*_drück_* 

"Im Gästezimmer schläft zwar schon Konatsu, aber ich hätte in meinem Raum noch ein Ersatz-Futon." 

*_drück_* 

*_drück_* 

In diesem Augenblick kam der Ninja mit dem bestellten Okonomiyaki. Ukyo lies Ryogas Hand wieder los als wäre nichts geschehen, und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit und stand schnell auf. 

"Oje, da fällt mir ein, ich habe gar keine Zeit zum essen," plapperte er hastig. "Hab´ noch viel zu tun, Ranma umbringen, mich verlaufen, das Übliche eben." Er stürzte zur Tür, drehte sich im Rahmen aber noch mal um. "Ihr könnte den Okonomiyaki ja dem nächsten Gast geben. Wiedersehen." Und weg war er. 

Ukyo verdrehte die Augen und stützte beleidigt ihren Kopf auf den Arm. Nachdenklich sah sie zu Konatsu, der immer noch verwirrt auf die hin und her schwingende Tür blickte. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn heute zu einer etwas männlicheren Verhaltensweise überreden?   


* * *

  


Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel als die einsame Gestalt von Haus zu Haus sprang, über die Dächer von Nerima. Er bewegte sich zielstrebig in eine bestimmte Richtung, und als er den Fluß überquerte dachte er auch daran das der vierte Pfosten locker war. 

Kurz darauf war der Kämpfer mit dem gelb-schwarzen Stirnband am Haus der Hibikis angekommen. Verstolen sah er sich um, dann klopfte er zwei Mal lang und drei mal kurz, und trat ein. 

"Du bist schneller zurück als ich erwartet habe," sagte eine Stimme aus dem Schatten. 

Der Neuankömmling band das Stirnband ab, nahm die falschen Zähne heraus und zog seinen Zopf unter dem Gelben Pulli hervor. "Ich mache auch keine Umwege über Kyoto, so wie du," sagte Ranma und schlüpfte in seine eigenen Klamotten. 

Ryoga - dieses mal der Echte - trat aus der Dunkelheit heraus und schnaubte, ging aber nicht weiter auf die Beleidigung ein. "Und? Wie hat dir ein Tag in meinen Schuhen gefallen?" 

"Es war ... sehr aufschlußreich," antwortete Ranma während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte. "Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum du dich immer so schüchtern gegenüber Mädchen verhältst." 

Der verlorene Junge seufzte und setzte sich neben seinen alten Rivalen. "Ja, manchmal ist es wie ein Fluch. Noch dazu einer, an dem du beim besten Willen keine Schuld hast." 

"Und ich dachte immer ICH hätte Probleme mit Frauen," nickte Ranma verständnisvoll. "Nur eins kapiere ich nicht: Weshalb bist du deswegen immer so depressiv? Du solltest doch glücklich sein so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen." 

Ryoga stieß enttäuscht die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. "Und ich dachte du würdest mich besser kennen, Ranma." 

"...?" 

*_drück_*   
  


**ENDE**

##### 

Autor's Note:

*looks at the Story above* Where did that came from?   


_mark_soul@gmx.de_>   



End file.
